Vulture
Vulture is a character from Marvel Comics and an enemy of Spider-Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *The Penguin vs. Vulture Group Battles * Sinister Six vs. Rogues Possible Opponents *Firefly (DC) *Raging Raven (Metal Gear) *Run (Akame ga Kill!) History Adrian Toomes was the owner of Toomes Aerodynamics, having a childhood dream to create Tech Flight. At some unknown point, Toomes was talked by Dr. Otto Octavius to attempting to collaborate with OsCorp. But feeling Toomes was wasting time, Norman Osborn feigned interest and accepted the "buzzard"'s proposal. A few months later, after succeeding in creating his prototype flight suit, Toomes learns that Osborn has engineered a corporate takeover through his crooked business partner Gregory Bestman and Toomes was legally powerless against it. He then decided to turn to crime professionally as the Vulture while getting revenge on those who wrong him as he learns his suit has additional advantages. Death Battle Info Much of Vulture's arsenal is of his design and augmented by using various sources to improve on his original design. Gear * Exo-Suit: Body-armor, made of a synthetic stretch fabric and developed from alien technology, that enhances physical strength to the point of lifting 700 pounds. It is also outfitted with a detachable steel flight harness that uses electromagnetism and enables Vulture to fly up to 95 miles per hour. It can be remote controlled and cut through concrete pillars, fire feather projectiles, and function as a second set of arms. * Gauntlets: Created from analyzing a relic called the Tablet of Time, Vulture developed age-reversing talon gauntlets which allow him temporary suck the youth from his victim. * Plasma Gun: Fires a powerful beam that is capable of bisecting large ships. * Grenades. * Matter Phase Disrupter: A device that turns a portion of a surface intangible and transparent, allowing the user to enter anything nigh impossible to enter. Feats * Strong enough to throw a helicopter * Spider-man comments that Vulture's strength is in his league * Defeats Daredevil, leaving him with a dislocated arm * Founder of the Sinister Six * Lifted a gasoline truck * Blocks darts thrown at him by Bullseye * Manages to muster the strength to fight back after suffering from a stroke a few hours earlier * Outside of his suit he casually crushed the fist of a thug * Fast enough to keep up with Spider-man * Masterminded a super-weapons black market weapons ring for eight years * Tanks multiple punches from Spider-man * Fast enough to outfly a motorcycle * Cheated death a few times, even when it appeared his death is certain at times like suffering from cancer and then a stroke that paralyzed half of his body. Flaws * Uses his family as an excuse to commit crimes and kill. * Despite his eagerness to die, Vulture fears death. Gallery Vulture-iOS.png vulture-sinister-six.jpg int_full_vulture_render01.jpg the-vulture.png Vulture_12.png Vulture_Green_Hydra_Armor.png Vulture_Black_Hydra_Armor.png Vulture.jpg Vulture_from_MSM_render.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Sony Combatants